Clothing worn during periods of exercise, activity or perspiration producing events typically becomes saturated with the perspiration or moisture which is retained against the skin. In infants, this retained moisture may cause a diaper rash. For others, this accumulated moisture may produce an annoying itch, may generate excessive body odor as the moisture is allowed to rest against the skin.
Particular areas of the body are more susceptible to aggravation from exposure to a moist environment. This is especially true in the crotch area of undergarments. Amongst women, the wearing of tight undergarments which retain moisture is one of the contributing factors of vaginitis, including one of the most common types, candidiasis, or yeast infection. Amongst men, the accumulation of moisture in the crotch area may cause or aggravate a condition commonly referred to as jock itch.
The itching and discomfort associated with these conditions in men and women is aggravating and annoying to a large number of people. If this annoyance continues, physicians often recommend that the patients avoid tight fitting clothing, or switch to undergarments which have a cotton crotch area. The wearing of cotton undergarments was previously advised due to cotton's ability to absorb moisture.
However, the retention of moisture in the cotton material may, in fact, aggravate the condition or at least not relieve it significantly.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide body wear which provides dryer conditions and contributes to a reduction in the conditions which aggravate jock itch, and favor yeast infections and vaginitis.